Beso de buenas noches
by SxarlettV
Summary: Una noche tan fría no deja que Ichimatsu concilie el sueño, ésta vez, deja que Karamatsu lo ayude. KaraIchi. Drabble. Narrado en segunda persona.


Especialmente esa noche estaba helando, el excesivo frío recorría todo tu cuerpo descaradamente como si las prendas que lo cubrían no estuvieran, hasta podías observar el vaho de tu propio aliento cuando suspirabas sin paciencia.

Bufaste exasperado, llevabas al rededor de tres horas intentando dormir y no lo lograbas, si no hiciera tanto frío y no estuvieras tan cansado, te tomarías todo el frasco con pastillas para dormir que se encontraba en la cocina, pero eso implicaba salir de la cama y no estabas dispuesto.

Estabas temblando levemente, por eso maldigiste tu naturaleza tan friolenta. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia tus hermanos, durmientes y frunciste el ceño ¡¿Cómo esos bastardos podían dormir mientras tú te estabas congelando aún con el grueso cobertor tapándote?!

Sentías tus ojos pesados —¡Hasta podías jurar que sentías cómo las ojeras se formaban poco a poco!—; cansados por el sueño, pero simplemente te era imposible por el tiritar de tu maldito cuerpo.

Viste al sujeto a tu lado. Estaba profundamente dormido; lo sabias por la suave tonada de su respiración y las relajadas facciones de su rostro. Se le veía cómodo; con el suficiente calor corporal para conciliar el sueño. Te causó envidia, incluso pensaste en patearlo, pero eso solo causaría un alboroto.

—Estúpido. —Te limitaste a gruñir en silencio para evitar despertar a tus hermanos. De alguna manera, verlo dormir tan plácidamente te irritaba.

Te debatiste internamente: ¿Y si le robabas un poco de calor a Karamatsu? Mordiste tu labio al enfrentarte a una cuestión que mancharía tu dignidad, para lograr eso tendrías que hacer contacto físico con él y eso no te agradaba; sería humillante.

Desechaste la idea, terco, y rodaste en tu lugar del futón intentando encontrar una posición que bajara tu incomodidad.

Hiciste fricción con tus manos cuando dejaste de sentir los dedos; estaban helados al igual que tus pies.

No importó que tanto te movieras, el desgraciado frío no se iba, así que, desganado y molesto, cerraste los ojos, resignado; si no podías dormir, al menos algo podrías hacer para que la resequedad en tus ojos se vaya.

Estornudaste.

Genial, lo que faltaba, no sería sólo el frío, ahora también tenías que lidiar con estornudos.

Te sorbiste los mocos y le diste la espalda a la única persona a tu lado no querías despertarlo para que viera lo patético que te veías. Con ese pensamiento en mente, te petrificaste cuando escuchaste a Karamatsu moverse ¿lo habías despertado? Suspiraste luego de unos segundos de calma, calma que fue rota cuando empezaste a toser, fue leve, pero quizá lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tu hermano mayor se removiera más.

—¿I-Ichimatsu? —Debido a tu falta de respuesta él tanteo tu figura; seguías temblando— ¿Estás bien? —

Su tono de voz llamó tu atención, no era esa voz gruesa que fingía pretendiendo verse genial, era su voz verdadera; esa voz dulce que sólo salia de vez en cuando, causada por diversos motivos, y, en este caso, por estar adormilado aún.

No contestaste.

—¿Tienes frío? —Le ibas a decir algo, pero el castañar de tus dientes te lo impidió. Sin que lo advirtieras él colocó su mano en tu frente—. Tienes algo de fiebre, debe ser porque sal...

—Ya entendí ¿qué quieres? —Lo interrumpiste. Si te preguntaba si necesitabas que te cante una canción de cuna, esta vez lo patearías con la intención de que saltara por la ventana.

Él no respondió y al estar de espaldas a él, no pudiste adivinar si te iba a dejar en paz, aunque escuchaste una exhalación y el aire que dejó salir de sus pulmones acarició tu nuca.

Sin aviso alguno, unos brazos te rodearon y atrajeron a sí, quedando en contacto tu espalda con su pecho y por si eso no fuera suficiente, rodeó tu cadera con su pierna, atrapándote entre su cuerpo; enrojeciste, avergonzado.

Ibas a espetar violentamente, pero la satisfacción de sentirte sin frío provocó que tu única reacción fuera un suspiro complacido, te adormilaste enseguida. Al carajo tu estúpido orgullo que no te ayudaba en nada, tenias demasiado frío y demasiado sueño.

—Anda, vamos a dormir. —Le escuchaste decir a tu oído, estremeciendote, asentiste. Él apoyó su barbilla en la parte de arriba de tu cabeza, pareciera que quería asegurarse de que no lo apartarías. Te relajaste entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, Ichimatsu. —El beso que te dio en la mejilla te devolvió todo el calor que no habías logrado obtener a lo largo de esa noche tan helada y, algo sorprendido, tocaste tu mejilla donde estuvieron esos labios, al momento que lo veías, estupefacto.

Y sin más, tal vez por el brillo de la luna iluminando sus pupilas; por la profundidad de su mirada, quizá por ese rostro relajado por el sueño, con los ojos medio abiertos y el ceño sin fruncir, fue que te perdiste en él, inconsciente de lo que hacías, guiándote por tus básicos instintos, juntaste sus labios en un toque suave, inocente, dulce, demasiado pequeño para calmar tu deleite, pero fue suficiente para colmar tus ansias, como respuesta a su anterior acción.

—Buenas noches, Karamatsu. —Quizá ambos sólo tenían demasiado sueño para pensar.

Bueno, ésto se me ocurrió a las 12 de la noche, tenía sueño y no podía dormir porque hacía mucho calor y pues, no se, me puse a pensar que sería mejor si hiciera frío y una cosa llevó a la otra(? XD

Muy cortito, lo sé, pero si lo alargaba más iba a ser muy tedioso de leer para una historia tan corta.

Cómo siempre, si alguien quiere escribir algo basado/inspirado en esto o quiere convertirlo en un longfic, tiene mi total permiso, siempre y cuando me avisen y pasen el link para leerlo 7u7r

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si hay errores no duden en avisarme, cuentenme que les pareció en comentarios, nos leemos. :)


End file.
